There is an image reading device called a flatbed type. In general, such an image reading device includes an image sensor having reading elements arranged in a main scanning direction and a carriage moving the image sensor in a sub-scanning direction. The carriage has a structure capable of moving along a guide shaft. As such a guide shaft, a round bar shaped metal shaft is used (e.g., see JP-A-H11-266347).